


no manual included

by trilobites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Considerate Sakusa Kiyoomi, Conversations, Furniture Shopping, IKEA Furniture, Insecure Miya Atsumu, M/M, Moving, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Teamwork makes the dream work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: Atsumu and Sakusa help Hinata move into his new apartment. All goes according to plan until the IKEA furniture comes to town.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 378





	no manual included

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomturkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/gifts).



> Thank you to boomturkey for the prompt! I hope that you enjoy this small piece.

Three days. That was how long it had been since Atsumu had carried in the flat box with Sakusa through the front door. ‘PAX WARDROBE’ was written in dark ink along the sides in the perennial Ikea font that promised easy assembly and convenience. What the box didn’t tell him was that there were more than 150 parts inside. The half-finished wardrobe parts stretched into the hallway, which was thankfully wider than Hinata’s old hallway, but still far too narrow for Sakusa to avoid stubbing his toe on his way past. There was a loud thump, and then Sakusa’s mouth became a thin line.

“Fuck!” He went down like a footballer in the middle of a World Cup qualifier. Atsumu sat back and rolled his eyes as Hinata poked his head into the hallway.

“What happen—oh, no, Omi-san!” He rushed over and kneeled next to Sakusa, who was clutching his foot like it had been broken. Hinata put a hand on Sakusa’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“I’m…it’s nothing.” Atsumu could have barfed. The bastard was clearly pleased now, milking this attention for all it was worth. Even though Atsumu was the one who was still working on PAX like his second trade was in fucking carpentry.

“If you’re gonna tumble like that shoulda become a gymnast instead,” he muttered under his breath.

Hinata didn’t even so much as dignify that with a response, but Sakusa wasn’t so righteous. He smirked at Atsumu while Hinata checked on his poor toes. If it were just about getting attention, Atsumu would have endured; he wasn’t a sad dog in need of constant attention. Had that been the case, he wouldn’t have agreed to this arrangement to begin with. No, it was because Sakusa Kiyoomi was a dipshit bastard and extremely proficient at putting together boxed furniture. He’d assembled the HEMNES Dresser, complete with a 40-step manual, in just a few hours. It now stood in Hinata’s bedroom without so much as a scratch on the dark varnish. Meanwhile PAX sat here, a sad imitation of the display model at the store.

He and Sakusa hadn’t officially challenged each other to anything, but the moment that they had carried in the boxes to Hinata’s new apartment, it had been inevitable. The both of them had looked down at the boxes. There were two boxes and two of them. Coincidence? Of fucking course not. Atsumu had taken the bigger of the two boxes, just to prove to Sakusa that he wouldn’t be bested by mass-produced furniture. Three days later, Atsumu was still trying to make heads or tails of these instructions. Sakusa knew this fact, and he knew that Atsumu knew. What other reason would he have to look so smug?

Atsumu flipped up his middle finger, and of course, Hinata decided to turn around right when he did this. He frowned. Atsumu lowered his hand immediately. He could see Sakusa’s smug smile widening ever so slightly over the slope of Hinata’s shoulder. Great. Just great. Atsumu leaned his cheek on his hand and watched Hinata turn back to Sakusa. Whatever he did, it effectively wiped the smirk off of Sakusa’s face. At least he could feel vindicated that he wasn’t the only one getting chastised around here.

“It seems like your foot is just fine,” Hinata said.

“Yeah, like I said.” Sakusa huffed, standing to said feet. He looked down at Atsumu like he thought he was a pitiful thing to behold. For once, he didn’t have something rude to say. He just looked significantly between Atsumu and Hinata before he turned away. “I need to use the bathroom.”

Just like that, he went down the hallway where Hinata had come from, leaving him with Hinata. Atsumu went back to the wardrobe, unscrewing one of the bolts that he’d put in incorrectly. Hinata’s hand came over his and squeezed.

“Why are you in a bad mood?”

Atsumu averted Hinata’s gaze, before he realized that he was only confirming that he was, in fact, in a godawful mood. He looked up at Hinata, who only smiled at him indulgently. Atsumu felt his mouth twist in displeasure.

“‘M not.”

“So you’re okay with me helping you,” Hinata said, reaching for the instruction booklet.

“No!” Atsumu snatched it out of his reach and tossed it behind him. Fuck the shapeless cartoons who apparently had no difficulty putting together PAX or HEMNES or whatever else Swedish bullshit Ikea churned out by the box.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, now unimpressed. There wasn’t a feeling worse in the world than that. Except maybe waking up really hungry. Either way, it sucked. Atsumu sighed and deflated. Now this conversation would never end until Hinata had gotten it out of him. He was too defeated by the fruitless, three-day-long assembly to hold out anymore.

“If I tell ya, you can’t tell Omi-kun.”

Hinata lifted a pinky and wiggled it. Reassured, Atsumu hugged his knees to his chest and propped his chin against them.

“So…you can see it’s takin’ me a while to put this together. And Omi-kun’s already finished the other thing. Two days ago.”

“This isn’t about furniture, is it?”

He blew out air from between this teeth. “No, obviously not.” He mumbled, “S’fucking stupid, but we were kinda in a competition about it—me ’n Omi-kun. And since I lost, feels like I’m losin’ at taking care of ya, too.”

Hinata didn’t say anything, just put a hand in Atsumu’s hair and stroked his scalp. It was soothing after several days of agitation; he could admit that sometimes he wanted that, even if it stung to think that it was at the hands of a wardrobe and fucking Sakusa of all people. He let Hinata pet him, feeling the calluses on his fingers catching in the thick strands of Atsumu’s hair. That was nice, too, except he really thought Hinata should use the hand cream Atsumu had bought him for his birthday. He was about to tell him this when Hinata pinched his cheek.

“Ow! What’s that for?”

“Because you’re cute.” Hinata did it again, more gently. “Not everything is a competition, you know. It’s not like ‘fourth place might as well be last place.’”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Atsumu did, though. He didn’t get uncertain like this that often. “S’just ‘cause you’re movin’, so I wanted to do this without makin’ trouble.”

“And you wanted to win.”

Atsumu couldn’t suppress his smile at that. He shook his head. “Yeah, and that.”

“You’re silly, Atsumu-san. But it makes me happy that you want to take care of me. You always take good care of me.”

Hinata was smiling when Atsumu looked up at him. It was how Atsumu knew that he was genuine in his words. He accepted it when Hinata leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. The afternoon sun was warm in the room. The apartment was finally losing the new house scent, slowly being mapped out in the familiar scents that Atsumu knew: his hand cream, Hinata’s aftershave, the really fucking nasty herbal tea that Sakusa insisted on giving Hinata and Atsumu both. The discontent that he’d been harboring eased in his chest.

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t think Omi-san could put this together by himself either,” Hinata said, grinning.

Atsumu snorted. “I dare ya to tell that to Omi-kun.”

From the other side of the apartment, Sakusa closed the bathroom door and conspicuously dragged his slippers as he walked back down the hall. He approached hesitantly after his noticeably long bathroom break. So even he knew how to be considerate. For that, Atsumu could forgive him for being good at interpreting textless manuals. Hinata’s smile for Atsumu turned approving before he turned to Sakusa.

“Do you think you can put together this wardrobe, Omi-san?"

Sakusa raised an eyebrow. “Of course I can.” The ‘unlike Miya’ went unspoken in the air. When Hinata frowned, Sakusa sighed deeply. “But if you want, Miya, I’ll…help.”

Atsumu had half a mind to say no, but his rational, adult mind told him that it had been three days of this. He was tired and wanted this done. Looking up at Sakusa, he nodded without saying a word. Sakusa’s eyes narrowed, but he sat down across from him and studied the frame that Atsumu had assembled.

“You really look like you know what you’re doing, Omi-san,” Hinata said. He was sitting cross-legged in the hallway, his thumb raised in the most unsubtle display of approval ever. Sakusa glowered. Atsumu cackled.

“Do you have to do that?” Sakusa asked.

“Yeah!” Hinata said. His thumb remained in position.

Hinata remained planted in his spot, watching while Sakusa and Atsumu pored over the manual and tried to fix the mistakes that had been made in earlier steps. He unhelpfully inserted commentary when something was crooked or about to collapse, which resulted in Sakusa and Atsumu both snapping at him. Eventually, he got bored and started to watch volleyball videos on his phone. To his credit, Sakusa remained dedicated to his and Atsumu’s shared goal: conquering PAX.

By the end of the evening, they stuffed PAX and all its parts back into the box (badly) labeled for return to the Ikea warehouse. Hinata was gracious enough to congratulate them on admitting defeat. He kissed Atsumu on the forehead and Sakusa once on the cheek, and let them give their input as he browsed an online store for a normal fucking wardrobe. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how difficult PAX or HEMNES are to put together. All I know is that IKEA manuals drive me nuts. No furniture was harmed in the making of this story.
> 
> [find me on twitter](http://twitter.com/catspizzas).


End file.
